


𝐋𝐎𝐒𝐓 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, But Done Terribly, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, kinda a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: ❝ 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘶𝘴  ❞Steve Benjamin Harrington has never told anyone this, but he's not like everyone else. He doesn't have any kind of Soul Mark. None. Nothing. Completely blank slate. For better, or for worse, he doesn't know why; not a single clue why it is that way. It just sorta happens, apparently, and most of the time, the fact he doesn't have a Soul Mark doesn't really bother him all to much. But, then it does...





	1. ╰ ✰ ｡ ⋆ ˚ * ✰ ⠀┊ 𝐋𝐎𝐒𝐓 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄 ⠀┊ ✰ * ˚⋆ ｡ ✰ ╮

  
⠀┊ 𝐋𝐎𝐒𝐓 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄 ⠀

⠀┊ **SOULMATE AU**⠀┊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
❝ _ None of us know for sure what's out there.  _  
_ That's why we keep looking. Keep your faith.  _  
_ Travel hopefully. The universe will surprise you. _  
_ Constantly...  _ ❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
✰ ⋆ ⠀┊ **CAST** ⠀┊ ⋆ ✰  
  
  
  


╰ _ELLE FANNING_ ╮

˚ as ˚

⋆ **TORALEI **⋆

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
╰ _JODIE WHITTAKER_ ╮

˚ as ˚

⋆ **NOVA ** ⋆

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
❝_ There comes a time when the world gets _  
_quiet, and the only thing left is your own _  
_heart. So you'd better learn the sound of it. _  
_Otherwise you'll never understand _  
_what it's saying... _❞


	2. ╰ ✰ ｡ ⋆ ˚ * ✰ ⠀┊ 𝐄𝐏𝐈𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐏𝐇 ⠀┊ ✰ * ˚⋆ ｡ ✰ ╮

❝ _If we'd never met, I think I would have known my life_  
_wasn't complete. And I would have wandered the_  
_world in search of you, even if I didn't know _  
_who_ _I was looking for__. _❞

― **_Nicholas Sparks_**


	3. ⠀✰┊ 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄 ⠀┊✰

  
✰ ⠀┊ 𝐋𝐎𝐒𝐓 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄 ⠀┊ ✰ 

  
✰ ⠀┊ 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄 ⠀┊ ✰

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
❝**_ T_**𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘶𝘴**_, _**❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**When both of the Avenger's two youngest members shake each other's hands for the very first time**, both their expressions are exactly what you might expect for two people who know that they just met their soulmate. There's this sort of coyness, but also have a terrible attempt at sheer confidence, one that looked as though they didn't want to some how embarrass themselves, after all, it was such a critical moment in both of their now shared lives; a moment that would go down in their history for forever. There's also some fear behind it too; this moment will, after all, define them some way or another, the course of the rest of their lives will be planned out in destiny by this mere fleeting moment in time. There's also a sense of curiosity, and wonder. It's like coming across the most beautiful place on Earth, and realising with breathless certainty that all of the stories that you have ever been told are beyond true. That those stories are just the very tip of the iceberg of absolute beauty, pure joy, love, and everything in between; there's just so much emotion that it's almost overwhelming.   
  
  


There's all of this for the Park soulmates, as the tabloids shortly dub the both them as they are spotted outside of the Avengers tower; the same tower that had once been the Stark Industries tower. The cameras snap, and flash around them like their bright vibrant fireflies illuminating the big night sky. But, for this particular pair of soulmates there's also something else to it. Something that shouldn't really be there, but is.   
  
  


There's confusion. Like, a hell of a lot of confusion...  
  
  


And the fact that there's even the slightest bit of confusion is even more confusing in itself; it's an utter perplexing situation to understand. The Soul Moment is most famous, historical even, and most beloved, for resolving confusion, for filling the void, for better or worse pointing two people in whichever direction they most need to go in. But, it apparently, doesn't apply to Peter Parker, and Toralei Stark. And, this moment leaves them with so many answers as there is questions. There is something they've each wondered over, at some mere point, or other in their lives, but which they'd hoped, in this moment, if not before, to have resolved.   
  
  


"You've got one too?" Toralei whispers, once they've slipped away for a small moment from the limelight. Peter's exposed wrist is painted with gorgeous, yet quite weird sort of markings. They were in some sort of unrecognizable language, they almost looked oddly like numbers. Like almost like time .   
  
  


"What do you think it is?" Peter questions her with a small tilt of his head that makes him look like a confused puppy. Toralei just smiles, and shrugs her shoulders; she just relieved that she no longer alone in this mystery, and that she has her trusted soulmate to help on their now shared mystery.   
  
  


"Well, at least we both have the same exact thing. That's got to be helpful for the both of us, somehow." Toralei muses to him.   
  
  


"But what does it mean?" Peter wonders out loud. His small pale finger tracing the enchanting black lines of their shared weird soulmark. "What if other soulmate is some how, bu what means, a sort of top secret wifi password?" He jokes to her with a big loving grin. The young blonde Stark bursts into a small fit of laughter. It so stupid, and obscure. Yet, it's not completely impossible; she certainly heard of a lot weirder, and on some level, it would make sort sense given their both really amazing with all forms of technology, especially, Toralei who practically helps run Stark Industries; but, she has a feeling that it's not quite the case. It's something else.   
  
  


" Then, I guess where going to have to break back into Area 51 and free my fellow alien brothers and sisters, in order to test your wifi theory." she retorts jokingly. Peter just smiles, and shakes his head in amusement. Toralei just stared at her first soulmate as she studies all of his handsome features. She really was amazed that she managed to get so lucky; Peter was thinking something very similar.   
  
  


"Park! " Toralei biological mother, Nova Stark, cries with relief, herding them from what was supposed to be their stolen private corner. "There you both are! Come along, we're late for the big meeting your father planned for the new members, and there are a lot of people excited to meet you both." She ushered with a big proud motherly look as she pushed the two teen towards the door of the Avengers tower. Toralei nods understandingly, and grabs her soulmate hand, and tugs him into her home.


	4. ✰┊ 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐎𝐍𝐄 ⠀┊ ✰

  
✰ ⠀┊ 𝐋𝐎𝐒𝐓 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄 ⠀┊ ✰ 

  
✰ ⠀┊ **CHAPTER ONE**⠀┊ ✰

** Steve Harrington has never told anyone this, but he's not like everyone else. He doesn't have any kind of Soul Mark. None. Nothing. Completely blank. **   
  
  


For better, or for worse, he doesn't know why; not a single clue why it is that way. It just sorta happens, apparently, and most of the time, the fact he doesn't have a Soul Mark doesn't really bother him all to much. Hell, he's not even sure if he likes the idea of being tied to just one soul forever, or the mere idea of having no control over who is right for him. Let alone, having a relationships that could be further from his realm control. It's scary really. Scary to put your trust, and vulnerability into something like fate, and Soul Marks. He's admittedly a bit cynical about so called destiny.   
  
  


But, what he definitely doesn't like is the way the his peers, and sometimes even some of his family members, like his dad, talks about him begging bare of any kind of Soul Mark, though. They treat it as if he'll be alone forever in the world. That one day he won't have his friends, or flings that have emotions like the one he had with Nancy Wheeler; that he wouldn't have anyone is world that meant anything, and that he'll feel empty because of that. They all act as if it's some great national tragedy to not have a Soul Mark. Act as if it's some big shame to have. To lie about. To hide from the big world around him... and he might not have willingly told anyone, like ever, but the disadvantage of visible marks on one's arm is that sometimes it doesn't even take telling people for them to just know.   
  
  


Steve tells himself that he doesn't quite mind. That he doesn't need it. That he's just better off alone, and unharmed. It's not like he lived the most typical, or compliant of lives. It's not like he doesn't enjoy being alone. He takes pride in moving freely through his life, causing trouble, tempting the balance of things. What power does fate have over him now, anyways? He's the one person that fate has totally forgotten about, and he and the other loose ends of the world with whom he associates have carved out their contentment to live that way. It's not so bad. He doesn't even need to lie to himself about that. It's true. And, that alright to him. It not everything, but, it's a small something. And, something is certainly better than nothing, no matter if it's big or small. It's something.  
  
  
  


Steve doesn't mind being alone, but every time that he subconsciously reminds himself that he is alone by force and not by choice, it makes his Mark-less soul ache just a little bit more. It reminds him of everything everyone, especially his dick head of a dad, ever said about him, done about him, every time they've skirted around him like his bare arms are some kind of disease; treated him as if he had the black plague, or was rapid demogorgon. He's destined to be alone, and lonely, and more than anything, he can't stand to prove those people right. And, that's what truly piss him off beyond belief.  
  
  
  


So, as Steve yet again finds himself in what is probably another life ending event, and is incredibly high on drugs that Russians forced into his system, he's not even crying over the love he never got; not even remorseful that he wasn't someones perfect half of a soul. He's not even remotely sad over love the universe so horribly denied from him. Hell, he kinda blames himself for not begging enough. Not begging the right type of person. Steve doesn't know how much time he, and his newly made friendRobin have left in they no doubtably die. It's a sort of waiting game till those evil Russians guys come back, and probably, most likely, kill them both with a shot to the middle of their foreheads. Which **_should_** be scary all on it's own. But, the mere thought of escaping the hellscape of world that he forced to live in doesn't seem too bad. A existence without any sort of judgement doesn't seem so bad. But, he is scared for Robin. She has a Soul Mark. The same Soul Mark she had since they were in ninth grade; her Soul Mark reads the name _MJ. _Which seems oddly cryptic, but at least it's something. Something that Robin needs to live for. Something that he unfairly doesn't have.


End file.
